Metal electrolysis cells, such as aluminum electrolysis cells, may employ a plurality of anodes immersed in a metal salt bath. At the end of their life cycle, the used (spent) anodes must be removed from pots and replaced with new anodes. During the removal process, a crust may envelop the used anode. This crust may include substances that may undesirably vaporize into ambient air. In the case of aluminum electrolysis cells, ambient air may combine with fluorine of the crust to produce HF gases, which are particularly undesirable.